


醉生梦死

by pikachuyo



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuyo/pseuds/pikachuyo





	醉生梦死

祁醉把于炀压制在墙上，带着怒气凶狠地吻着于炀的嘴，左腿伸进他的两腿之间一下一下地顶弄着于炀的欲望。  
"呜...嗯..."于炀被祁醉一只手轻松抓住两只手腕，举起放在头上方。他想要夹紧双腿，却奈何只能夹住祁醉的左腿。   
"呜..."在祁醉的顶弄下，于炀的下身逐渐抬起了头，他眼角发红，嘴角来不及吞咽的唾液拉出银丝。  
"碰高压线，嗯？是不是在找操？"  
"不...不是.."于炀顾不得嘴角的狼狈，想和祁醉解释。  
"嘘，现在别解释。"祁醉一把抱起于炀，命令道:"腿，缠在我腰上，老公抱你去床上。"  
于炀红着脸照做，看祁醉有些生气的状态，心里有些许害怕。

 

"youth，你说不听话的孩子，该怎么罚？"祁醉坐在床上，让于炀坐在自己怀里。  
"不...不知道"于炀把脸埋进祁醉的颈窝，脸上的热度传到了祁醉的脖子里。  
"来，抬起头来看着我。"祁醉一手捏住于炀的下巴强迫他直视自己，一手从于炀的上衣下摆伸进去准确的摸到了乳头。  
"啊..."于炀被乳尖的手指玩弄的下身又硬了几分。他伸手握住祁醉揉弄自己乳尖的手的手腕。想拒绝又不敢。  
"你自己说，该不该打屁股？"  
"听你的..."于炀一瞬间红透了整张小脸，但还是顺从祁醉不做人。他想，不过是被队长打一打屁股，虽然是有点不好意思，但是还可以接受。  
"乖，站起来。"  
于炀顺从的站在祁醉面前，祁醉伸手解开于炀的腰带，拉下裤子和内裤。但他并没有全部脱下，只是露出了于炀的屁股和前面的欲望。  
"队长？"于炀看着祁醉的动作，想要自己脱下裤子。  
"别动，"祁醉倏地把皮带在于炀腿上收紧:"只需要露出屁股就好了，小哥哥。"  
"不...队长..."于炀来不及反驳，便被祁醉拉倒在腿上。  
"呜...队长..我不要在这里...让我在床上..."于炀趴在祁醉的腿上被他压住后腰。  
"啪"的一声，祁醉打断了于炀的话。于炀的左半边臀瓣出现一片桃红，在白白嫩嫩的皮肤上格外好看。  
巨大的羞耻感铺天盖地地袭来，于炀开始挣扎。  
"啪""啪"的响声接二连三的响起在房间里，充斥着于炀的耳膜。  
"呜...队长.."于炀泣音哭求，双手无力地抓住祁醉的衣服下摆。  
祁醉一面打一面揉，把两瓣屁股欺负的通红。他伸手到于炀下面一摸，脸上露出笑意:"在我腿上蹭的爽吗？都流水了。"  
于炀一愣，这才意识到刚才挣扎间身下的性器一直在蹭祁醉的大腿。

 

祁醉拿过床边的润滑剂挤在手上给于炀扩张。手刚碰上于炀的小穴，于炀便抖了抖。  
还要维持这个羞耻的动作多久？于炀有些委屈的吸吸鼻子，他感觉到自己的臀瓣被掰开，由于紧张而收缩的后穴暴露在了空气中。  
"嗯...呜.."祁醉已经增加到了两根手指。他仔细的探寻着于炀体内的敏感点。  
"老公用手指把你操射好不好？"祁醉低下身子亲吻于炀的耳朵。  
"呜...不要..."  
"让你看看自己有多骚好不好？"  
"啊..."于炀剧烈震颤了一下，前面的性器兴奋地突出了更多液体。  
"是这儿吗宝贝儿？"祁醉加快速度，一下又一下重重地按压那一点。  
"不要按...不要...啊啊啊"于炀眼角已经渗出了眼泪，他大腿内侧痉挛，小腿控制不住的乱踢。  
"队长..呜...前面.."于炀顾不得羞耻，即将到来的灭顶的快感将他淹没。  
"不许摸前面。"祁醉咬上于炀的耳朵色情地舔弄，同时手指加快了抽插速度。  
"不要...不要被手指..."于炀哭着挣扎。  
"啊...."随着身体一阵剧烈的抖动，于炀射了出来。

祁醉从腿上抱起于炀放在床上，脱掉他身上所有的衣物。  
祁醉眼睛猩红，身下的欲望被欲望喘的硬挺。他分开于炀的大腿，一点一点往小穴里插。  
"呜...好胀"于炀的高潮余韵还未消失，他挣扎着想闭紧双腿。  
"腿张开，把小洞露出来。"祁醉哄到。  
待于炀适应，祁醉便一点一点把性器送了进去。于炀皱着眉，眼角的红给他染上一丝诱惑气息。  
祁醉抚上于炀刚释放过的阴茎，轻轻揉弄。  
“不要摸...队长....呜..好酸"  
祁醉俯下身堵住他的嘴巴，手中不停，身下也开始抽动。  
"啊..."于炀抓着床单的手泛了白，身下的欲望再次降临。  
"宝贝儿，叫我。"  
"队长...啊..呜呜..轻点"  
"床上该叫我什么？"祁醉又一记狠顶，性器磨着于炀体内的敏感。  
"老公...老公...啊"于炀流着泪摇头，双腿夹不住祁醉的腰，无力垂下。  
"乖，跟我说，老公我错了，我再也不碰高压线了。"祁醉看着眼神迷离的于炀，性器又硬了几分。  
"老公我...啊...不要再大了呜..我错了..我..我.."于炀眼里已尽是迷茫，大脑一片空白。他感觉从后穴里发散至全身的快感已经将他吞噬。  
"嗯？忘了？宝贝儿是嫌老公操的不够用力吗？"  
"呜呜...我..我再也...不碰高压线了"  
"乖，让你爽。"  
祁醉的手再度揉上于炀的乳头，用嘴含住另一个咬住舔弄。于炀呜咽一声不受控制地向上挺胸。  
"宝贝儿，帮老公夹一下。"  
"嗯...呜"于炀已经有些神志不清，却还本能地听从祁醉的话，他后穴微微使力，夹着祁醉的硕大。  
祁醉看着身下努力取悦自己的于炀，终于忍不住快速抽插起来。  
"呜...啊啊.."于炀被剧烈的顶弄缴出了第二次精液。  
祁醉动作不停，调笑道:"炀神，这么爽吗？"  
于炀被欺负地满脸泪水，全身都泛着淡淡地粉红色。

刚射精过后的身体极度敏感，于炀哭着求饶:"队长..不..不行了呜"  
"知错了吗？"  
"知错了...我错了...停下..呜"  
祁醉俯下身吻上于炀的眼睛，手指抚摸他的胸腹。

一阵奇怪的快感涌入身下，于炀猛烈地挣扎起来。  
"不...不能再做了..."  
"怎么了宝贝儿？"祁醉心知肚明却故意装傻。  
"呜呜呜...老公...队长...我用手..嘴巴好不好？"  
"老公心疼你，还是用下面的小嘴吧。"祁醉不给于炀退路。  
"我...呜..."  
"到底怎么了？"祁醉右手轻轻按上于炀的小腹，液体被挤压的感觉使于炀的尿意更甚。  
"我..呜..我要去厕所.."于炀哭着看向祁醉，一脸无措。  
"乖，老公抱你去"祁醉计划得逞，打横抱起于炀走向厕所。  
"不行...我自己...呜"于炀一出声拒绝，祁醉便按压他的小腹。一来二去，于炀只得噤声，拿一双湿漉漉的眼睛控诉又委屈的看着祁醉。  
到了马桶边上，祁醉现在于炀身后抱着他。  
"尿啊小哥哥。"  
"你...出去..."于炀腿软的几乎快要站不住，半推半就向后依在祁醉怀里。  
"是想让老公帮你吗？"祁醉话音刚落，便抱起于炀分开他的腿，像给小孩子把尿一样。  
"呜...不要...不要这样.."于炀抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，放佛在逃避这个场景。  
祁醉一个挺身，性器进入了于炀的后穴。  
他在于炀耳边蛊惑着:"乖，尿出来，很舒服的。"  
于炀耳朵酥酥麻麻，巨大的羞耻感让他的脸红得滴血。他除了无助地哭求之外什么都做不了。  
祁醉开始抽插，甚至在于炀耳边吹起了口哨。  
"嘘...嘘.."祁醉亲着于炀的后颈，两手把他的大腿分的更开。  
"求你了...呜...队长..不行.."感受到身体里的抽插变快，于炀慌了神，快要忍不住了。  
祁醉不理他的求饶，刺激着他体内的敏感，右手从于炀的大腿想上滑了滑，摸到了于炀的小腹，便开始按压起来。  
多重压力和快感让于炀几乎失了神智。  
"不要...呜..要撑不住了.."哭哑的嗓子别有一番催情的滋味，祁醉加快了他抽插的速度，手更加用力的按压于炀的小腹。  
"啊啊啊啊...呜"于炀大腿内侧止不住的疯狂抖动痉挛，尿液终于被释放了出来。  
祁醉在于炀后穴猛烈地收缩下，也射了出来。  
于炀经历过不能承受的快感之后短暂的晕了过去，祁醉抱着他进了浴室清理。

 

在这之后，祁醉过上了没有性生活的日子。（并不是

 

祁·我还能继续艹·醉  
于·再也不想做·炀


End file.
